Over the next five years, the MSM will continue the CEHD research based on: 1) Its longstanding and passionate commitment to serving underserved families and communities, 2) a research agenda that advances minority health; 3) a track record of educating future minority scientists that will continue this legacy of leadership and 4) a strong push to continue to assist community based organization to become empowered as educated consumers of health information. The institution will pursue its strategic vision that emphasizes a community-centered approach to serving the health needs of underserved communities and a translational research portfolio that fosters community-based solutions to impacting health disparities. The proposed Program aligns with this shared vision of a CBPR model that integrates our intenvoven network of partnerships with academic institutions, civic organizations, government agencies, community-based organizations, schools, prisons, neighborhood clinics, health providers and policy makers. Specifically, (research project #1) is an intervention study that will assess incarcerated women returning from prison and assess strategies for reintegration with their families and community life (research project #1). The CEHD will also study the neighborhood and parent determinants and consequences of secondhand smoke exposure on African American children through a cross-sectional design (research project #2). A developmental approach (research project #3) will evaluate a community-developed parenting curriculum, which assesses the extent to which quality parenting can reduce the negative impact of poverty on parental mental health and preschool child development and behavioral health. The overall evaluation of the work to be undertaken by the CEHD will document how genuine community engagement and participation in research can facilitate health promotion and disease prevention in African American facilities and communities. The work of the CEHD will be implemented through an Administrative Core, Research Core, Research Education and Training Core, and a Community Engagement Core interfacing with residents from Atlanta Neighborhood Planning Units V, X, Y and Z.